Mending a Wounded Heart
by Rika and Suzuki
Summary: a multichaptered continuation of the episode Ritual. R&R and enjoy! Written by Rika.


Whee! Here we go with another SVU story! My last one seemed well met, so I hope you enjoy this one. A little continuation to the episode "Ritual"...R&R and enjoy! Oh! And a quick quote that I happen to like...  
  
"I don't just want to rain on your parade, I want to burst all your floats." - Det. John Munch  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU or the characters. I just like to do twisted things with them. Dick Wolf owns them all.  
------------------------  
Mending of a Wounded Heart  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Rika  
-------------------------  
As Detective Odafin Tutuola got into his car to head home after a rather trying day at work, his mind began to wander to what he had seen that night.  
  
What kind of sick bastard exploits kids, then has more delivered in an 18- wheeler? It's freezing out! I'm surprised none of those kids died of exposure...  
  
He shuddered at the thought of those poor children's faces looking at him from the boxcar of the truck, their eyes pleading...  
  
He pulled up to his apartment complex and noticed the bulb that usually flooded the concrete hallway heading towards his door with light had been smashed to smithereens again, plunging the hallway into darkness.  
  
Dammit... he thought as he got out of the car and made his way carefully towards the door of his apartment.  
  
About halfway there he ran into something rather hard. He realized as he stumbled back a bit that it was a person...he also remembered at that moment he had a flashlight.  
  
"Who's there?" he demanded as he pulled the rather small flashlight out of its pouch on his belt.  
  
"The Jewish Mafia" a familiar voice answered, a hint of humor in their voice.  
  
Fin flicked on the flashlight and shined it on his rather bemused partner, a looked of surprise on his face.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here John?" Fin asked, glaring slightly at the darkly dressed man in front of him. "You really ought to dress so people can actually see you by the way...maybe some pink."  
  
John chuckled. "You're not much better Fin." He stated, tugging on Fin's black police jacket. "And pink seems more your color than mine."  
  
Fin glared at him again, this time, rather nastily. "Look." He said, changing the subject. "It's cold out here. I'm going in. If you want to come, hurry your ass up."  
  
"Yes sir!" John mumbled as he followed his partner towards the door to his apartment.  
  
Fin pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Slipping the keys back into his pocket, he pushed the door open, and waved his partner passed him. He closed the door and walked down the short crowded hallway towards his living room.  
  
"Want something to drink?" Fin asked, getting out two mugs. "My coffee is a little better than the precinct's..."  
  
John chuckled. "That's not hard to do, and yes please. Straight black."  
  
Fin grimaced as he brought the two mugs of coffee into the living room. He handed one to John, and sat down across from him.  
  
"Straight black?" he repeated, taking a sip of his heavily milked and sugared coffee. "That's just wrong John."  
  
"No." John answered, taking a sip. "It's just anyone who puts stuff in their coffee is too much of a wuss to drink it black."  
  
Fin shook his head. "Whatever...so why are you here? You didn't just come for the coffee..."  
  
John shrugged. "Can't I just visit my favoritest partner ever?" he asked innocently.  
  
"John..."  
  
"Fine, fine..." John said, raising the hand that wasn't holding the coffee. "You looked like you needed someone to talk to, so I figured since I know you a little better than the others, I'd offer my services."  
  
Fin looked at the man in front of him suspiciously. "What makes you think I need to talk?"  
  
John sighed. "Your macho man-ness won't fool me. I know this last case gave you a good hit in the gut."  
  
Fin's mind jumped to what terrible things he had seen last night. He looked straight at his partner, his dark eyes serious.  
  
"My race has been persecuted for hundreds of years. It's bad enough when you hear about it among the adult community, but when a seven-year-old girl gets pulled away from her family and shipped oversea with the promise of a better life, but instead gets sold as a slave? That's just wrong John...and it wrenches my heart to see it."  
  
John looked at his partner, sorrow and compassion in his eyes. He gripped Fin's shoulder in a comforting way.  
  
"It wrenches my heart too Fin, and that's why, to some degree, I hate this job. I also love it though because we can help stop it. Those children now do have a chance for a better life. They'll be put in foster homes and placed in decent schools, all because we found them and put that sick man behind bars. That's got to make you feel a little better anyways."  
  
Fin looked up into John's eyes. "I'd never really thought of it that way John...I guess you're kinda right." He smiled slightly. "Thanks."  
  
John pulled his hand back and ran it through his peppered hair. "Aww shucks. T'was nothing."  
  
Fin groaned. "You and your bad jokes John."  
  
John shrugged a shoulder and put his mug down. "Just doing my job Fin. I better get home. I'll see you tomorrow at work?" He asked, standing.  
  
"Of course. I have no other life." He answered, opening the door for John.  
  
"See ya..."  
  
"Bye."  
-----------------------  
Hah! The end of chapter one! Please R&R!  
  
Rika


End file.
